Music and Soul Are Connected
by jester's pen
Summary: "It's all about the beat and the timing. Without both, nothing will go right." Bansai listens to the songs of the different character's in Gintama. *Added a few new characters


The Soul Song Tells All

AN: I like how Bansai can read into people's souls through music. This is all purely my thoughts, so maybe you won't agree. In fact, I doubt Bansai has even met HALf of these characters, but... I mean, it's fun to write.

* * *

Bansai never forgot the sounds he heard. Because of that, he never forgot the people he met. Everyone's soul cried out a different song, he had discovered, and he had the ability to read that even at a young age. If he had the time- because he was always out of screen time, he had _plenty _of it- he would think about the different songs he heard.

Shimura Shinpachi; his music was always very bland, Bansai thought as his lip curled. Strong, yes, but to the same beat as anyone elses. It wasn't anything special to remember after another day's work.

The Yato, Kagura; hers was quite unlike others, though that may have been because she was an Amanto. It was strong and powerful, the beat erratic but the rhythm constant. Yet at time, it would fall silent, and Bansai would hear chains rattling, like a beast struggling to get out.

Okita Sougo; his song made even Bansai want to shiver and hide. It sounded kind and melodious at first hearing, but you would quickly detect a level of horrible, ghastly music that screams of murder and blood underneath. It seemed compatible to the Yato girl's, he decided.

The Death God courtesan of Yoshiwara had a very peaceable harmony. It never lost its speed or its level, and had a traditional sound to it. If there were lyrics to be added, Bansai was sure that he would make it about hardship of living somewhere where you are nothing to the world. It would be a hit.

The will of that Yato boy, Kamui, was fearful. There was a beast in his soul, and its roared out in carnal harmony. Unlike all music with beats and with tempos, it was unpredictable and it never changed its type. Always wild and discontented, it was surprising to see how calm Kamui seemed on the outside when inside, his soul was screaming for murder.

The demonic- vice commander of the Shinsengumi was not as demonic as he appeared. His soul melody was not wild or rampaging in a destructive way. It was protective and very fierce, as if to save everything it held dear. Perhaps that was actually more demonic than it appeared.

The Devas of Kabuki all played to create broken harmony. Most were compatible; Otose was like a powerful koto, bringing threads of light together. But the discontent of Kada Hime and Jirobou ruined it. Bansai supposed nothing could be helped; it was Kabuki after all.

The gorilla commander of the Shinsengumi was interesting; there were two kinds. One was powerful and always commanding. It beat with a certain tempo like contemporary music. But whenever the female Shimura was present, it turned erratic and wild, an ear sore to listen to.

The leader of the Jouishishi, Katsura Kotaro, was quite... insane. Never the same, it changed so easily, so sensitive to internal and external factors. One minute it would be calm and soothing, the next cranky and screechy. Bansai, who appreciated change but despised indecisiveness, avoided tuning in to listen.

On the other hand, his pet, that Amanto Elizabeth was strange. Its appearance and obedient nature would have implied something kind or calming. But in truth, its soul sang in the most oddest voice, like it didn't belong with his body or nature.

Well... like owner, like pet?

Sakamoto, the idiot, was indeed... curious. His song was not really like his personality at all. While he appeared drunk and wild, his soul was determine and very constant. While the instrument sounds made it appear as though it had wild quality to it, the beat implied that this Sakamoto character had his priorities straight, no matter the situation. If he didn't act so silly, he would have been a remarkable leader. If only.

Shinsuke was something sinister and obvious. While the boy Okita Sougo's soul hid his true malicious self playfully, Shinsuke let his passion be known. The dark and cunning melody and the haunting notes followed everyone to their nightmares. He didn't know who in their right mind who invite such music.

And Gintoki; the Shiroyasha's song was always changing. Anger was heavy scream. His joy seemed to be the ultimate euphoria that no drug could bring. His hate was like the Devil himself snarling and condemning you to hell. His contempt was the shame only parents could bring. His content was a war-free world without war or blood. His fear was the cries of dying children. His rage- god, his rage- was like the entire world was dipped into black, coming out skeletal and holding the sins of the world.

In space, Bansai rubbed one of his headphones, wincing. He'd rather hear Matako and Henpeita argue a thousand times over before listening to that again.

* * *

Bansai used to be a favorite of mine. That was before a lot of things, but I still think he's freaking awesome. He's quite a musical genius; I'm a fan of Chome Chome x) Rather, I'm a fan of Shinpachi singing Chome Chome...

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
